Dont leave me Rai
by RaiKimLover
Summary: this is a follow up to the episode where Rai leaves the temple after not being promoted. Its about how kim has to tell him her true feelings for him so hell come home plz read


Hi this is my first xs stories so don't blame me if u hate it

Disclaimer: I do not own xs

This is a pov of when rai leaves the temple after not getting promoted to apprentice and doesn't go to wuya!

RAI!- Kimiko started..

NO! I'm sick of this place I should've never left Brazil!

Raimundos pov

_IF THIS IS WHAT I get for being brave I won't ever again make that mistake!_ Rai fumed! He ran to the sheng-gong-wu vault hoping everyone was to shocked with his disappearance to noticed him go inside and steal the golden tiger claws! First trip to brazil he muttered and than yelled golden tiger claws! He went through the vortex and jumped out in brazil. Home sweet home he said cheerful under circumstance. He saw a piece of paper on the ground and surprisingly enough his families traveling circus was in town. Thank god for small wonder he said to himself. He quickly once again went through the tiger claws vortex and jumper out and surprising fell on his brothers practicing for tonight's show. Whoa his brothers exclaimed! Where'd u come from! What happened to that whole xiaolin thing? I don't want to talk about it but the good news is im here to stay ! Awesome his brothers said, now u can perform your tight wire act tonight that was always gold no one can do it like you. You know it Rai laughed! He was finally home.

Back at the Temple Kimikos POV

_I CANT BELIEVE RAI LEFT! He has to come back a voice said in her head you never know said another!_

I have to get him back Kimiko shouted aloud to herself. She had to get back the person she loves most in the world! Quickly grabbing some necessities she ran out of her room to find Dojo. Dojo! She cried , I need you to take me to Brazil. Why..? Dojo asked cautiously. I..uh..um- the truth Kimiko Dojo warned. OK..she sighed. I want to bring Raimundo back. See not so hard is it Dojo laughed. Just lets go Kimiko said suddenly impatient. OK OK Dojo smiled. He than transformed into his 40ft mode. Next stop Brazil.

**Back in Brazil**

Raimundo! Someone cried. Raimundo turned to see the sight of his mother coming towards him. I've missed you so Juanita Pedrosa exclaimed! Me too Mom Rai said. Will you be staying long his mother asked? Yeah I've decided to leave the temple. Oh that's a shame! Then she whispered to him, What about Kimiko? I don't think it would've worked Mom. Oh alright if you say so you know what's best. So will you do the tight wire routine tonight his mom asked changing the subject. Sure mom I got nothing better to do. Oh good his mother said.

**Dojo's Back**

Here we are. Brazil, Dojo said as they landed on the beach. Thanks Dojo Ill come back with Rai, I promise. Sure Kim ..bye. Then Dojo flew off. So that's it Kimiko said to noone in particular. She traveled downtown to the small shops there she bought a fire red gypsy skirt with a matching red shirt. Truly showing off her element. As she left the market she saw a boy passing out flyers curious she took one it read traveling circus in town she knew immediately that I was Rai's families circus. She also knew that she had to go and see it. She only wished she had more time to prepare.

**Traveling circus that night **

Mom do I have to do it with her of all people Rai whined. Please Raimundo she's a family friend , we have to. Oh fine Raimundo growled. He now had to do his tight wire act with Sandra a talkative too bubbly blond who had a crush on Rai and made sure he and everyone else knew it. Talk about having no dignity. Ok people someone shouted Rai and Sandra your tight wire acts up next. Rai prepared himself and joined Sandra behind the curtain. The show must go no he muttered and stepped through the curtain with Sandra. As they were being introduced Rai stopped short. He had been sure he had seen a flash of red of..of..fire. NO! He told himself she wouldn't..couldn't come here she didn't care and walked towards the ladder.

**In the crowd **

That was close Kimiko thought. She hadn't expected him to come out that quickly. She prayed he hadn't seen her. She watched as he climbed the ladder to the platform a beautiful blond following him. Once they were both on the platform Rai hoisted the girl on his shoulder, then hr began his walk slow and steady. Kimiko silently watched. As Rai neared the middle he teetered and a collective gasp went through the crowd. Rai used a gust of wind to steady himself Kimiko knew since she saw him mutter his wind element. Then 3/4 through the girl on his soldier stood up and did a flip and landed steps in front of Raimundo. Then both of them finished the tight wire. The crowd burst into applause. Rai and the girl left the stage. Kimiko watched the rest with only half interest. When it was over Rai knew it was time to talk to Rai.

**Inside Rais circus trailer **

You were great today Rai his mother exclaimed. Thanks Mom. Rai sighed. Honey, I think we need to talk. Oh come on Mom. Please Rai you seem so upset. Why'd you leave the temple, I thought you were having so much fun. I was Mom but then...he went into the entire story of Mala-Mala Jong and why he hadn't been promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice. Isn't love worth it she said referring to Kimiko Rai knew ever since he told his mother about his love for Kimiko. It is Mom but its just to hard, Kim tried to stop me but I wouldn't let her. Do you really think you can forget her? NO but ill try Rai sighed again. His mom took that as a sign and left.

**Outside Rai's Trailer **

Kimiko was about to knock when a women emerged through the door. Mrs. Pedrosa Kimiko knew from when her family had visited the temple during Christmas. Why..Kimiko Mrs Pedrosa stuttered what are you doing here. I kinda..sorta..need to talk to Raimundo. Of course Mrs. Pedrosa said. Right through this door. Thank you goodbye. Kimiko took a deep breath then knocked.

**Raimundo's Trailer**

Someone knocked. Not again Rai thought. Come in Rai sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Someone stepped inside. Rai suddenly felt strange. He turned to see Kimiko dressed in red looking as red and beautiful as ever. Kim-? He began. Uh hi Rai. What do you want he asked? Rai Kim sighed please come back to the temple with me! Kim he started then stopped. Kim I cant how can I even show my face again at the temple being "none apprentice"material and all. No one think you're a failure Rai. Yes they do Rai shouted! I was trying to do what I thought was right but according to Master Fung It was very foolish imitating the Master Fung. Rai I know your upset but we all miss you. Yeah right he retorted. Especially me Kimiko whispered. Rai stood up and walked over towards her. Really? He asked his tone serious. Yes Kim whispered again. Rai there's something I have to tell you. I loved you with all my heart from the moment we first met. And the thought of you leaving and never coming back would kill me. No way Rai said smiling a twinkle in his eyes. I do Rai with all my heart. Rai smiled again then pulled her close and kissed her deeply. His wind and her fire twining together. He felt passion and desire in that kiss and hope Kim felt the same

**Kim POV **

She kissed Rai hungrily never thinking or dreaming this could ever happen. After a few minutes they broke apart and Rai said in case you didn't get that I feel the same way about you.Then they went into an intimateembrace filled with love. Rai she asked Will you come back with me...please? If you'll be right there with me then yes of course I willThen Rai grabbed her hand and they walked out of the trailer to tell everyone his goodbyes. Rai was coming home.

**The Next Day Rais POV **

After eating a big breakfast with Kim compliments of his mom Rai said his goodbyes one last time

Then he and Kim walked outside and he grabbed her hand. Here we go he said. GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS! They were whisked into the vortex and landed outside the temple entrance. As he and Kim walked in he began to feel nervous. Would they still accept him. Kim seemed at ease and he tried to match her mood. Relax Rai Kim said sensing his nervousness. It will be fine. He walked into the temple and saw Omi and Clay practicing. Raimundo! Omi and Clay shouted in unison. Raimundo my friend you have returned. Yeah, couldn't leave you Omi. Howdy partner Clay said in his Texas drawn 'fraid you weren't gonna come back. Well you know me I can't leave my friendsRai smiled. Welcome back Raimundo Master Fung said. Sorry about leaving Master Fung. Its alright Raimundoyou needed time to thinkThank you Master Fung.

**Later **

Rai and Kim walked through the gardens. Im so happy your back Rai. Me too he agreed. They turned to each other. Never leave me again Rai Kim said looking into his deep forest green eyes. Never Kim never, Rai said staring into her blue eyes. I go where the wind blows Kim said and they both smiled.

** The End **

ok like I said this is my first story so It probably sucks but review it anyways that is if you read it

Anyways I hope you liked it -RaiKimlover

**look for a sequel I might make one just contact me if you want to know the name there's gonna be some wicked fights putting a strain on Rai and Kims relationship Write more later **


End file.
